Heartlessly In Love
by McDumbles
Summary: Rumple has stolen Cora's heart from Regina's family mausoleum and Ruby confronts him to get it back for her. Established Ruby/Cora.


**A/N: Based on a prompt from the lovely Royalarmyofoz on Tumblr. **

**Special thanks to Child of Moon for reading this over first!**

**Prompt: Ruby x Cora - Ruby somehow gets Cora her heart back**

* * *

Ruby ran from the Inn. She would get her girl's heart back. No. Matter. What.

She and Cora had been dating since about a month after Cora had arrived in Storybrooke, after the feuding between The Charmings and The Mills had died down. Neither were quite sure how the attraction had started, but they had become very attached to each other since then and Ruby was not about to let anyone, let alone Rumplestiltskin ruin it all. Dark One or not, Ruby could take him if it meant saving her true love.

"GOLD!" She yelled as she burst into the pawn shop, having tracked his scent there.

Rumple turned, seemingly unsurprised as the door slammed behind the young woman.

"Well well well, Miss. Lucas. Whatever can I do for you?"

"Give me Cora's heart." Ruby seethed.

"And why should I do that? She tried to steal my dagger once, who's to say she won't do it again?"

"She did that for her daughter. Now that Cora and Snow's families are getting along she doesn't need the power of the Dark One. She just wants her family to be happy."

"Isn't that sweet." Gold stated. "If you believe it, that is. I however have known Cora much longer than you dearie, and despite what you think, she will never pass up an opportunity to gain more power."

"She's not..."

Gold raised his hand to stop her.

"Now, if I have her heart, she can't very well attempt to use my dagger against me. Because if she does, all I have to do is tell her to stop. She'll have no choice in the matter."

Ruby was glaring at him, which simply caused him to grin in amusement.

Without warning, Ruby ran straight for him, and in a few bounds she pounced, transforming into the wolf.

She lunged for his face, jaws snapping viciously.

Her attack was expertly blocked with a wave of his hand.

Ruby landed on all fours, nails scratching the glossy floor as she slid to catch her balance. She quickly turned around and lunged again, barely missing the left side of his face with her razor sharp teeth. He threw her off of him and she landed on the other side of a display case. Unphased, Ruby picked herself back up and continued to attack. After a few minutes of neither one doing any significant damage, Rumple sent a spell at Ruby that hit her square in the chest. As she fell she turned back into her human form. She rolled to ease the fall and threw herself back into a standing position, both competitors were breathing heavily from the effort.

"Very nice Miss. Lucas." Rumple taunted. "I can see you truly are determined."

"I am", Ruby glowered.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"I told you not to go after him!"

"I wasn't about to just stand by and do nothing as he made you do whatever he wanted!"

"I appreciate your concern dear, I really do. But he's the Dark One Ruby!" Cora held the younger brunette's shoulders and softened her tone. "He could have killed you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Ruby pulled Cora into an affectionate hug.

The tension radiating from the older woman immediately ceased as she closed her eyes. She breathed in the familiar aroma of Ruby's sweet perfume.

"Look." Cora heard Ruby's whisper. She broke away from the embrace, following with her eyes to what Ruby was looking at.

"How did you manage to get this from him?" Cora asked, searching Ruby's beautiful dark eyes.

"I told him I would help him plan a romantic weekend with Belle. Sometimes men are just hopeless."

Cora practically laughed at that.

"Well dear, that's why we don't need them."

Ruby grinned mischievously as Cora leaned in to kiss her.

Before their lips could touch Cora felt Ruby's fingertips on her own. Her eyes flicked up to meet Ruby's. There was a questioning look on her face.

"First, I think we should put this back where it belongs." Ruby held up the magically fortified heart.

"Ruby no, I took that out because it was making me weak. How else am I supposed to protect the ones I love?"

"Well, I did just take on the Dark One and survived, I think I am okay. And I'm positive Regina can take care of herself."

Cora's eyes narrowed as she pondered this.

"Do it for me?"

"Well, I suppose it would be safer this way. Now that I know Rumple's after it I should keep a closer eye on it."

"So that's a yes?" Ruby smiled.

"Why not." Cora smiled back and held out her hand. However Ruby didn't hand her the heart.

"Together?"

"Okay, together."

Cora cupped Ruby's hand with her own and the two women carefully pressed the heart back into Cora's chest.

Cora closed her eyes for a few seconds, getting used to the unusual feeling. Finally she gasped and opened her eyes, a flood of emotions coursing through her body.

She looked up at Ruby, and it was like she was seeing her properly for the first time.

Her eyes glistened as they swept over every feature of Ruby's face.

Ruby beamed. "What is it?"

"You. You are perfect."

Ruby laughed, "thank you Cora. So are you." She ran a hand through Cora's soft brown hair, she was used to Cora's praise, but that didn't mean it wasn't still nice to hear.

Cora cupped Ruby's face with the palms of her hands. "No. But you really are!"

"Have you been drinking?" Ruby asked in a jokingly low voice.

"Ruby don't be ridiculous. I'm serious, I need you to know how much you mean to me."

"Oh sweetie I do." They embraced again.

"I love you Cora."

"I love you too Ruby."

Cora tilted her head to capture Ruby's painted red lips. This time Ruby didn't stop her. Cora felt the other woman's hands sweep through her long dark hair. Ruby's own hands fell from Cora's shoulder blades, down her back and past her waist.

After what felt like both an eternity and no time at all, Ruby pulled her lips away from Cora's so they both could get some air. Her fingertips tugged playfully at the fabric of Cora's blazer.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! **


End file.
